Harry Potter: Night School
by magic in me
Summary: When eleven year old Harry Potter's aunt accepts his place at Night School, he learns of a brand new world. He gains a new family, and has new friends. Best of all, magic is real! Complete, you guys! Sorry for the inconvenience if you expected more. Sequel is in progress. M/M and F/F and F/M pairings as in gay, lesbian, and straight DM/HP and HG/LL
1. Chapter 1

**"Parseltongue" and AN**

_"Writing and Thoughts"_

**I Do Not Own Anything But The Plot**

**Chapter One**

Petunia Dursley stared at the newest letter for her nephew with a smirk. It was a letter addressed to her, for him. As she looked over it again, she couldn't help but shiver in glee.

_Dear Mrs. Dursley,  
We proudly state that our school  
has detected strong magic from  
your nephew. Enough to place  
him among our students at  
Night School on Skye Island(Rather Skye Isle for you muggles)  
This school, though isn't for the  
weak hearted. Magic's best  
creatures and a muggles worst  
nightmare all attend our school.  
Should you accept his place,  
please sign the line below.  
Sincerely,  
Master Jamison Gray  
Deputy Headmaster_

_Petunia Dursley_

The day after, she had signed, the Hogwarts letters stopped coming. She took her nephew to the entrance of Diagon Alley with his supply list and left him. Harry watched her leave in confusion, tears welling up as he looked at the list and the note on the back.

_Dear Mr. Potter,  
your aunt has accepted to send  
you to the magic school, Night  
School on the Island of Skye. On  
the other side of this parchment  
is a list of supplies. First, go to  
Gringotts Bank and do a Blood  
Heritage test. That should unlock  
your vaults. After that, tell them  
you wish to see your parents' Wills.  
The mistress of this school, Mistress  
Hellena Skye, would like a copy. This  
parchment is your entrance, do not  
lose it.  
Sincerely,  
Master Jamison Gray,  
Deputy Headmaster_

Harry had the owner of the bar open the alley for him and point out the bank. The minute he stated what he was there for, he was lead to a room. The door outside had read '_Magical Testing: Who are you?'_ to see who his family was. The goblin barely pricked his finer and squeezed out three drops of blood onto the parchment. The creature was kkind enough to answer his questions.

'Where am I, sir?' Diagon Alley, London England.

'Why are you taking my blood?' To see what vaults are his.

'Not to offend, but what are you?' A goblin, keeper of the bank.

'If I have money, why don't I have the keys?' They would find out.

'Does this mean magic is real?' Yes, it did.

'Were my parent's magical?' Yes, they had been.

'What happened to them?' They were murdered.

'By who?' The dark Lord, Voldemort.

'Why did he kill them?' No one knew.

Finally the test finished. The goblin frowned, calling in an older one. The two discussed over the list before turning to Harry, who stiffened. What if he didn't have money?

"Lord Potter, did you wish to see your parent's wills?" Harry nodded.

"The person who runs my school, Mistress Skye, she wants copies of them." The goblins nodded, leaving to get said wills.

His parents both left everything to him but a few galleons.

He wasn't supposed to go to Petunia Dursley.

Peter Pettigrew was the secret keeper, set by Albus Dumbledore.

"What's a secret keeper?"

"It is part of the Fidelius Charm. The charm is used to hide a place or object from people who haven't been told where they are. Your godfather, Sirius Black, was your parents' secret keeper."

"No he wasn't. It says right here, it was Peter Pettigrew."

A few hours later, a grinning man was spinning the young wizard around in joy. He sat Harry down to look him over. Asking a spew of questions as he did so. He was not happy about either.

Harry was tiny for his age. About four seven, and no fatty tissue on him at all. His black hair was ratty and dull as graphite. His bright beryl eyes were hidden from view by a pair of thick, broke, black round framed glasses. He was practically hidden within faded, old baggy clothes.

He found out Harry had no idea about magic. That his aunt had agreed to send him to Skye's Night School. He had been forced into a cupboard under the stairs for his bedroom, when there was a guest room and Dudley had two. He was barely fed, and was expected to do all the chores. IF he didn't, he wasn't fed. If he broke or ruined something, he was locked up without food. If his magic acted out in accord to his emotions, he got a lashing.

"Oh Prongslet..." The man hugged him tightly. "You won't be going back there. Right now, we have serious training to do. Lets go get you a custom made wand at Key's Custom made."

"Training?"

"Night school is very dangerous. There are many creatures of our world that go there. No doubt your aunt was praying you would die when she accepted your place. I will need to teach you warding for your room, shield charms, hexes, and some hand to hand combat."

"Hand to hand?"

"Vampires and werewolves don't always use magic. I think I should also teach you occlumency. It's a surefire way to protect your mind from mind readers."

"Are daemons like the ones in the bible?"

"No. THey are beautiful creatures who lure you away to kill you. There are succubi, incubi, the hunters, the lurers, and the high daemons who have every little thing at a drop of a hat. The easiest way to spot a daemon is when they are hunting. Markings appear on their bodies that mark what they are, and what clan they belong to."

"Okay"

"Let me see your list." Harry handed Sirius his school list. "Okay, so you have weapons class, hand to hand, transfiguration, potions, astronomy, charms, defense against the arts, summoning 101, flying, and a choice of taking elegy."

"As in fancy writing with a fountain pen?"

"It's normally a class to teach muggle borns, or students who are in dire need, to use a quill."

"Um, can I stick to a fountain pen? It works like a quill and I know how to hold one." Sirius shrugged.

"Come on, Keys is this way." The shop was right next to an entrance that read Knockturne Alley. "Hailey?"

"If it isn't the notorious Sirius Black." A woman stepped out wand raised. "Give me one good reason not to call the aurors."

"Wait! Miss, he's innocent! Pettigrew did everything! The Daily Prophet is printing a story out right now." Harry pleaded, eyes watering. "Don't take my godfather away from me. I just got him back!"

"This is Harry Potter? Why is he here Black?" The woman asked in surprise.

"Dumbledore sent him to Petunia's, Hailey. He won't be going back. She accepted his place at Night School when he has no training. I need a non-traceable wand, a hostler, and maybe a staff or daggers."

"Daggers fit him better." She lead them to a room in the back. "This is for the wand. I want you to gab everything that makes your body feel really warm."

"Yes ma'am." He let his hand trail over each shelf, occasionally grabbing something.

"Lets see...ebony wood, dementor's blood, diamond dust, and a threstle's hair. Death has spoken for you, hasn't he?"

"Miss?"

"It's nothing. The wand will be made shortly. Onto the daggers." The next room over, Harry was told to do the same thing as before. "Silver for the blade, diamond flaking, emeralds, and ebony."

"All of that?" Harry asked, high strung.

"Into twin blades with ebony handles." She smiled, "go get a new wardrobe, and other supplies. I should be done by then."

"Okay, thank you, Miss Hailey."

"Thank you, Hailey."

"You take care of Lily's boy, Sirius Black." Sirius nodded, and lead Harry to Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions.

"Sirius Black!" A witch cried in horror.

"Oh not again! I am a free man! What is taking that paper so long? It was to be printed an hour ago!" Sirius fumed, pushing Harry up to a podium. A blond boy lifted an eye brow. "You're Cissy's boy, right? Make sure she goes all out. I'm going to have a word with our dear Minister!" And the man disappeared with a loud crack.

"Hello, I'm Draco Malfoy." He held out his hand, and Harry tentatively shook it.

"Harry Potter." The room froze, "what? What did I do?" He could feel the panic start and his breathing quicken.

"Nothing. We just expected you in fancy muggle clothing." Harry gave the blond a confused look.

"Why? Until today I was just the local freak." Madam Malkin placed a privacy ward around her and the boys.

"You, a freak? You're probably the best wizard of our generation! Are you coming to Hogwarts? Father wanted me to go to Dumstrang."

"No. My aunt replied to Night School." Draco gaped soundlessly along with Madam Malkin. "I know. Sirius is going to catch me up on what I need to know. She was hoping I wouldn't return. My family hates me."

"I'm sorry." Draco said, sad that his newest acquaintance wouldn't be at Hogwarts with him. "Can you write to me? I can help with anything magic you need to know." Harry smiled in thanks. "So since your family was muggle, that means you don't know about Quidditch, right?"

An hour later, the two left. Draco's mother was talking to Sirius. Her name was Narcissa Malfoy. They entered the Apothecary for the potions classes. The man automatically handed out the normal kit for Hogwarts students. Harry stared at the pathetic leaves.

"Excuse me, I'm going to Night School. I have to have the master's kit." The man sneered.

"Right kid, I'll believe that when muggles reach the moon." Harry frowned up at him.

"They already have, sir, and here is my list, right here." The man sneered as he read over the parchment before paling. His eyes were locked on the seal.

It was a rose laying over the side of a crown with an 'N' in the space above.

"They seriously made it to the moon? How? Not even us wizards have."

"It's called a rocket. Like the airplanes. You people rely on magic too much. Use your brains. When your natural abilities fail, you use electricity. I mean, it's natural, like in lightning and it's what zaps people after dragging your feet on carpet with only socks on."

"Excuse me, Mr. Potter, I need a word with this man. Why don't you and Draco go look at the Quidditch shop?"

"I do need a broom, and protective gear."

"Seriously? But you're a first year! That's not fair." Draco whined as they left the adult to argue.

"It's required that we bring our own brooms so the school can use the money to replace the Defense against the Art's and Potions class rooms. I think. Don't things normally go boom in there." Draco shrugged, "which broom should I get?" Harry asked as they entered.

"Cleansweeps have the best control, but lack speed. Nimbus brooms have the opposite. It also depends on the rider. Have you ever flown?"

"No. Muggle family, remember?"

"Right. Hey mister, I want to test out your newest cleansweep and nimbus."

"Yes sir, Mr. Malfoy." The man lead them to a back room where Draco handed Harry the cleansweep, and kept the nimbus to show the boy how it was done. In no time they were playing a game of tag in the air.

"Okay, you need to tell cousin Sirius to get you a nimbus! You're a natural born flyer!" Harry blushed as his new found friend continued to praise him. The shop owner winked as Harry was fitted for arm and leg guards, boots, and broom gloves.

"No need, Little Malfoy! I saw you guys flying!" Sirius grinned, "add the nimbus. It's too bad Night School doesn't have Quidditch."

"They don't?" Draco was horrified at the thought.

"They have an assault course to train how to fight and fly." Narcissa explained. "Young Mr. Potter is going to a high class training school, darling. It is to be expected. Sirius and Harry must get his wand now, and the same goes for you. You will see each other on Mr. Potter's birthday. Now come."

"Yes mother. Bye Harry, cousin Sirius."

"By Draco, Mrs Malfoy."

"Good-bye, Cissy, Little Malfoy."

"Sirius, Mr. Potter, you must write soon." The Malfoy parted from the pair, both parties going different ways.

"We have one last stop. Do you want a pet?" Harry's eyes widened as he nodded excitably. "Does your list say any restrictions?"

"We're allowed any familiar we want, max number is three. I don't think I'll need more than that anyways."

"An owl, you need an owl to write to Draco." Harry reddened as they entered the pet shop. A snowy owl landed on his shoulder. "That's one down." Harry grinned, spotting the cats. "Oh no."

"Please, Sirius? I love cats!" The man gave up with a sigh and Harry squealed as he rushed to the animals. Almost all of them tripped over each other to get to him. Except for one in the back, who watched with sad eyes.

"I wouldn't-" The shop assistant said as he reached out to pick him up. The black cat had white mittens, a white tipped tail, a white muzzle, and one white ear. He had the same color of eyes as harry, and a patch of fur on his side that reminded him of his scar.

"And why not?" Harry snapped, picking the small creature up. It started to purr, and Harry realized it had black wings and it's tail was crooked. He purred louder as Harry scratched his ear. "I'll name you Thor."

"He's a deformity of the winged Maus! He has white paws and-"

"And I am Harry Potter! He's just special, so back off lady!"

"Lady!" The man screeched, making Harry smirk.

"Style your hair better and maybe I won't think you are. Sirius, do they have snakes?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because I can understand them! I want a snake too." The men gaped as the preteen located the reptiles.

"You're a parselmouth, Harry?" The boy shrugged, hissing a hello at the tanks. A white cobra sat up.

**"Hello, Beautiful. Come home with me?"**

**"It would be an honor, ssspeaker. My people call me Asssper."**

**"Asssper, my name isss Harry."**

**"Massster hasss a sssilly name"** The snake hissed as HArry took him out. **I am honored you have chosssen me over the othersss massster."****  
**

**"Call me Harry, pleassse."**

**"Of courssse, Massster Harry." **Harry sighed as he turned to Sirius with a grin. The man was pale as his godson wrapped the snake around his neck.

"Onto my wand, right?" The man snapped out of his trance and paid for Harry's familiars and their items.

"Tell Hedwig where to go." The man said once Harry came up with the snowy owl's name. Harry told her to go to the Marauder's Cove in the forest of Dean near the Black Lake.

They entered the wand/weapons shop as Hailey came out with a grin. She handed Harry his wand first, who shivered in delight. He placed it in his green dragon hide holster. Next were the daggers that he naturally spun around with a happy grin before placing them in their sheaths on each of his thighs. The three things disappeared as the hiding charms kicked in.

"I want you to take real good care of those items, Mr. Potter. Do you hear me?"

"Yes ma'am. Thank you for making them for me."

"It was my pleasure, dear. Now both of you go eat. You both need a good meal in you. Go! Shoo!" With a laugh, Sirius lead Harry to the Leaky Cauldron, where they had a good meal as told. By the time they got to Marauder's Cove, Harry was asleep on his feet.

* * *

The next week was spent getting to know each other, training, shopping, and eating as much as possible. Harry felt happy, and was having fun learning about magic, and about his parents. He didn't even realize it wa s his birthday until he entered the kitchen that night for dinner.

"Surprise!" Harry gasped in shock at the streamers that had banged from Draco and Sirius's hands. Narcissa was sitting with a smile next to a man that could only be Draco's father. Standing near the sink was a sourly looking man with a sneer on his face. The table had all of his favorite foods, a huge cake that read 'Happy 11th Birthday, Harry!' in green lettering, and a huge pile of gifts at the end.

"This is all for me? But why? It's just another day."

"Harry, it's your birthday! You're another year older! It's not just another day!" Draco said, glaring.

"He's right pup! Forget what those Dursleys told you! Now, that is Lucy and that is Sni- I mean Severus Snape."

"Your name isn't really Lucy, is it?" Harry asked softly with a smile.

"No it isn't. My name is Lucius Malfoy. You may call me Lucius.

"Yes sir." Soon, Draco and Harry were speaking in rapid fire as the adults talked. It was soon time fore presents. Harry hesitantly opened the first one from Severus.

It was an album full of the man and Lilly, a few of her wedding, and some from Harry's childhood. However, Harry was stuck on his' mother's tired yet smiling face on the day she had him. "She was beautiful." He choked out, wiping his eyes. "Thank you, sir. I had no idea what she had looked like." The man's face saddened.

"It was my pleasure, Harry. And call me Sev. You used to when you were younger." Harry nodded, pulling out a handkerchief to wipe his glasses clean and blow his nose. Once he had calmed down, he opened his gift from Draco.

It was a stuffed dragon holding a brown leather bound book. The inside was empty.

"I have the matching one. It took forever to find. They're brother books. I write in mine, and it will appear in yours once dried, and vice versa." Harry hugged his friend with a grin.

"Thank you Draco." Narcissa and Lucius gift was next. It was a minx lined winter cloak with the Potter crest on the broach that held it closed. On his right shoulder, opposite to his family crest was his school's symbol. "Thank you, Narcissa, Lucius. I think it's the one thing I forgot to get."

"You're welcome dear." Harry picked up the fourth to last. It was a story book called the Tale of Beedle the Bard from Narcissa. Next came a no name but safe to open gift. It turned out to be his father's invisibility cloak. Sirius was mad at seeing it, but said nothing. The next was a pocket watch from Sirius that didn't just show the time, but showed where he, Sirius, Draco, Narcissa, Lucius, and Severus were at. It showed 'At Home, Danger, Work, Visiting, and Mortal Peril.' Finally another album filled of just his parents and their friends.

"Thank you." Harry was in tears again. He grabbed a picture out that had everyone at his parents Wedding and summoned a photo from so he could look at it any time he wanted. The rest of the night he played games and had fun with everyone there.


	2. Chapter 2

**"Parseltongue" and AN**

_"Writing and Thoughts"_

**I Do Not Own Anything But The Plot**

**Chapter Two**

Harry sighed as he stared out the hippogriff drawn carriages his school had rented. Twirling in his right hand was his ebony wand. He could hear his friends' excited chatter as they drew closer, but the fourteen year old could feel the dread already.

"Hey, Harry, why aren't you excited?" His closest friend, a succubus named Rose, asked him.

"Because other than my dearest friend, I care not for this land." Harry replied. Rose's brother, Ambrose, snorted.

"If your dearest friend is here, you should be excited."

"None of you wonder why Mademoiselle Maxime was suddenly ill, and could not make it? Why only those that are fourth years and up may come? Ambrose, you are not as smart as I thought."

"What does that mean?"

"There has been three dangers at this school already. A mad teacher who tried to steal the Philosopher's Stone." Harry ticked off first for the american daemons. "A cursed diary that set loose a basilisk and nearly killed a young girl. Finally a repressed werewolf that nearly killed two students that found Peter Pettigrew. Who, might I add, got away because of said man." The twins winced.

"A repressed werewolf, you say?" Their weapons trainer, an alpha wolf named Romulus Wolfe, asked in curiosity. Harry rolled his eyes at the man. He also taught werewolves everything they needed to know. Harry pulled out his framed picture of his parents' wedding.

"The man standing between the fat one and my Godfather is Remus Lupin. The repressed werewolf."

"His name destined him to be a child of the moon, just as my own did. I must write to him." Harry watched the man drift away. He snickered before Thor jumped in his lap.

"Hello, Thor. We shall be landing soon. Is Asper still asleep?" The cat nodded. "I suppose he will be fine if I leave him behind."

"Say Potter, who is your dearest friend, anyways?" A vampire named Mathew Jaymes, asked.

"Draco Malfoy." A nearby veela group gasped, and Harry groaned. "Yes, I mean Prince Draco of the Veela Nation. No I won't set you up. If you wish to speak to him, don't go through me. If you'll excuse me, I am going to find my cloak."

An hour later, they landed on the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Harry, it was easy to spot the pale boy that he called best friend. With a shared smirk, Harry looked away, falling in line between Helen Parkes, and Alexander Porter. There was four columns and seventeen per column. The students in front of and behind him made him self conscious because he barely reached five foot four while those around him were nearly seven foot.

The Hogwarts students and teachers greeted them, and they were allowed to settle wherever they wished. Harry lead his friends over to Draco, and crossed his arms. His gaze was deadly as it trained to the pug-faced girl sitting there. She glared back.

"Move it, Pansy. Let him sit down." Draco snapped, causing the girl to gasp overdramatically. Harry sneered at her before sitting down as close as he could to Draco.

"Draco, I have missed you so much this summer! How was the World Cup?" The girl glared hatefully as Draco smiled back.

"It was great. It was too bad you were in the Dueling Camp. I regretted that I wasn't able to see you knock them off their feet, Harry."

"Eh? I didn't do anything special." He protested.

"Except castrate our cousin." Ambrose corrected.

"Not my fault he couldn't keep it in his pants. He should be...Draco?"

"What is your cousin's name?" Harry slapped a hand to his face. "Well?"

"Oakley Ashton." Draco lifted an eyebrow at the red haired girl. "He's the incubi flirting with the girl in the blue and bronze tie over there." The blond stood but was unable to move because Harry had stabbed his cloak to the bench.

"Draconis Lucius Malfoy, sit the bloody hell down, now." Harry growled, eyes flashing. The blond haired boy glared back before sitting with a pout. With a grin, Harry looped arms with him. "As I was saying, he should be grateful I didn't tell Sirius. My godfather would have stormed the camp. Actually, so would've Draco, Sev, Lucy, and Cissy."

"_Sev_?" Pansy squeaked, eyes wide. "_Lucy, Cissy_? Who do you think you are, calling _Lord Malfoy_-"

"I'm family, so kindly shove off." Harry sneered.

"Now Harry, love-"

"Do not start, Malfoy."

"Yes dearest." Harry blushed but relaxed a bit. "dearest, this is Pansy Parkinson."

"Charmed." Harry said dryly, getting a dark look in return.

"Pansy, this young man is Harry Potter." The chatter of the hall fell to the silence of an empty on. "So Harry-"

"Dray, I think you broke people." Harry's classmates and school started to laugh at the others. Durmstrang following. "Oh, Rose, you should-"

"No, Harry."

"Ambrose?"

"No, Harry."

"Please?"

"No Harry!" The teen sighed dejectedly.

"Party poopers."

"Suicidal wizard."

"Scaredy cats."

"Foolish mortals." By now the whole of the Night School was in hysterics.

"Boneless Sexfiends."

"Prudish Virgin." Draco chocked on his own laugh.

"Lowlife Daemons."

"Innocent Submissive." Harry stiffened, eyes wide in hurt.

"You promised." And he was gone from the hall.

"WE went too far, sister dear."

"Yes we did, dearest brother." The twins turned to Draco. "You will find him at the highest point."

"Why am I cleaning up your mess?" But the blond was already standing. "Bloody idiots." As he left, he could hear the two being lectured. He quickly summoned his broom and wen to the roof of the astronomy tower. He spotted Harry and laid beside him.

They laid for hours, watching the stars. Harry pretended he wasn't there, and Draco pretended the other wasn't crying. The veela's silver eyes followed an arm that lifted to trace constellations. Naming them off as he did so. When he finished with what was visible, his hand fell to his side as he rolled over. Harry's best friend di the samething and they stared at each other for a long time.

"They didn't mean it."

"I know."

"It doesn't make you any different."

"I know."

"It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"I know, Draco."

"Then why did you run away from the Hall?"

"You would think I would be used to everyone looking at me wit the awe or lust filled gazes. The looks of appraisal or disgust." Harry whispered, "but I'm not. I brush it off when people stare, and put on a show like you do. However, when something personal like that comes out, I freeze."

"Remember what I told you during our skiing trip to the French Alps two years ago?" Harry smiled softly, nodding. "I meant it, Harry. When you're not strong enough to face everyone, I'm right here next to you. The second you ask for me. I always will be, now and forever."

"Thanks, Dray." Harry scooted closer, to lay his head on Draco's chest above his heart. The slightly older teen smiled as the other's breathing evened out. The hand that wasn't around Harry's waist lifted to comb through silky black hair.

"Silly little boy." He chuckled, nuzzling the top of his head. "Getting yourself worked up over something so small." A throat clearing had Draco training his neck to see Severus and Harry's headmistress, Mistress Skye. "He wore himself out."

"Curfew is in an hour, Draco." The blond sighed sadly, "why don't you tell him already?"

"When he's ready, uncle." Draco stood, taking the boy in his arms with. "You're a Dark Veela, right? Can you Shade Jump us to the grounds? I have no wish to wake Harry." The woman chuckled.

"Of course, Prince Malfoy." The woman touched Draco and Severus's arms as she stomped on her own shadow. They walked out beside the front doors. "I shall return with Ambrose." Seconds later, the lady returned with Harry's male incubus friend. Draco hesitated.

"Hey, I have a betrothed already, and she is the best a strait or bi guy could want."

"Succubus?" The redhead blushed as he nodded. "Be careful with him, please."

"Yeah, yeah, he's your chosen. You'll rip my insides out if he's harmed, yadda yadda." Draco growled but the daemon disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

"Don't worry, Mr. Ashton views Mr. Potter as a brother. He won't let anything happen to the boy."

"Thank yo, headmistress. I think I should head in. Harry does wake up early, best get some sleep." Severus snickered, bidding the woman adieu before following his godson to the dungeons.

* * *

Harry groaned as he sat beside Draco the next day. He had a bruise forming on his cheek as he piled his bowl with oats and fruit. Draco gave a snicker, shocking his friends.

"Got your arse kicked in hand-to-hand?"

"No. My opponent in weapons was pissed that I won."

"So he punched you?"

"Beat the shit out of me, actually. My daggers need cleaning now, though."

"You gutted the guy?" Hogwarts students turned different colors. From horrified pale to sickly green.

"Do you expect anything less? He'll recover by second period. Oh, I gotta run." As he stood, students gasped as a snake as white as snow and with red eyes, appeared from his bag. **"Bad Asssper! You know better than to hide in my bag!"** The hogwarts students gasped in horror.

**"I wasss curiousss." ** With a sigh, Harry took the snake out of his bag and dropped him in Draco's lap.

"You watch him. I can't have him in ritual class."

"Harry-" but the teen was already out the door and to the wing that his school was using for classes. "I guess you're stuck with me Asper." The snake hissed in pleasure as Draco scratched under his jaw.

"Drakie, that's a cobra." Pansy squealed in fear.

"Yeah, so? Asper would never hurt me. Would you, handsome?" The snake hissed, flicking his tongue at Draco. "You, on the other hand...looks like I don't have to tell you to stay away today."

* * *

The next day, it was Thor who was dropped in Draco's lap by a pissed off Harry Potter.

"That _thing_ ate my Care of Magical Creature assignment!" Rose and Ambrose were laughing, and Draco smirked. "I'm in so much trouble now, Draco! Keep him with you for a few days." Thor meowed piteously as Harry stormed away.

"Wow, he's really mad at you, Thor. What did you eat?"

"Harry's Puffskein." The twins answered, still laughing.

"All you could see-" Rose started, clutching her sides.

"Was it's tail hanging-" Continued Ambrose.

"From Thor's mouth!" They finished, handing him a picture that showed said tail being swallowed.

"Thor, you know your master would never replace you, Asper, or Hedwig, so why?" The cat gave a sad, pouting look. With a sigh, Draco took the cat to his dorm room.

It took until the day of the Naming of the Champions for Harry to accept Thor's apology, which was a live puffskein from the forest. The teen gave it to the professor, who snickered at his dismay. The cat sat proudly in Harry's lap as the names were called.

Cedric Diggory was from Hogwarts, Viktor Krum was Durmstrang's champion, and finally, a boy named Icy MacMillion was Night School's choice. Harry cheered loudly for the Fae that tutored him in active runes. Harry turned to Draco to tell him about Icy, when the fire lit up again.

"Harry Potter?" Albus Dumbledore called out in question. "Harry Potter!"

"Harry?" Draco questioned, slightly panicking with Harry so still. "Harry, come on, go. Snap out of it!" With a deep breath, Draco pulled out his wand and cast an aguamenti charm at him. The boy turned to him, deaf to the calling of his name.

"It isn't me. He isn't calling my name, right?" Draco winced. "Oh gods, Dray, I need Sirius." The blond nodded, helping HArry stand.

"Go, I'll write cousin Sirius and my parents. Don't worry, Uncle Severus will be in there with you." Harry nodded, turning and stumbling his way to the trophy room. Icy was instantly at his young friend's side.

"I didn't do it, Icy. Why did it happen? How do I get out?" The fae paled, hugging the small boy. A song in fae floated through the air. A wave of calm followed the melody, and Harry relaxed. "My name came out somehow. I didn't put it in. I was with Draco outside of classes and with you or the twins."

"Shh, little one, it's okay." Angry adults entered. Severus pulled Harry by the arms so he would kneel before him. "Hey-"

"Did you put your name in the cup?"

"No, Sev, I didn't. I've been with Dray, the twins, Icy, and the times I wasn't with them, I was in class, asleep, or with you. I don't want this. I want Siri and Cissy." The man's grip loosened as he hugged his best friend's son. "I'm scared. I don't want to do this." He repeated softly, ashamed he for feeling so.

"You have no choice. If you don't, you break the contract, forfeiting your own life." Barty Crouch stated, Lugo Bagman nodding along. Harry sniffled, burying his head in his pseudo-uncle's chest.

"Albus, surely there is a way..." Mistress Skye started, but the man shook his head.

"I am afraid once the goblet has chosen, there is no going back. The first task will be on the twenty fourth of November."

"I don't want to die, Sev! I'm going to die! Everyone _knows_ that not even Night School can prepare you _enough_ for this contest. Don't make me do it! Please please, _please_ don't!" With an annoyed growl, Severus summoned a calming draught. Seconds after it took affect, Sirius and the Malfoys ran in.

"Oh pup!"

"My poor, poor baby!" Narcissa cooed, pulling the boy from Severus. Even though he had been drugged, a few tears still came out.

"I'm scared, Cissy." The woman cooed at him, petting his hair until he was asleep. Once so, she handed him to Draco, castings a privacy ward around them.

Her veela side appeared as she rounded on those present. "Who the hell placed my baby's name in that goblet?" She demanded. Her husband and friends winced.

"My dear lady-" Dumbledore started, and she flung a fireball inches from his face, a few of his hair singeing.

"That boy is my son's chosen mate!" The woman quaked when she saw the twinkle in the man's eyes diminish a bit. "If that boy, who I have also come to see as a second son, comes to any harm, I, as the veela _queen_, will take it as a _personal_ offense, and remove _all_ veela from the schools participating." The woman growled, "that takes away fifty students from Night School, Ninety from Hogwarts, and One-Twenty-three students from Durmstrang." The woman was snarling, "and nine teachers total." Her eyes landed on a grief stricken Hellena Skye, "that includes you, Hellena."

"Of course, Mi'lady. I shall have my best students and teachers training him." Narcissa nodded, turning to Dumbledore.

"I want rooms set up for my family. We shall be staying here during this blasted tournament. I want them now, Dumbledore."

"Yes, of course. This way. We always have a set ready incase of something happening." Narcissa sneered, cancelling the spells around Draco and Harry.

"Come, Draco, and bring Harry."

"Yes, mother." Draco snorted as he stood, "second time in a week. A new record, Sirius."

"So it is." They followed the old man to a picture of a family of lions.

"Families." The door swung open, "you may change the password if you wish." And he was gone. Draco took Harry into one of the double bedded rooms and Narcissa collapsed against her husband with a sob.

"What are we going to do, Lucius? He's just a baby. He isn't ready for this!"

"Cissa, luv, calm down. We will help him through this. He isn't alone. Even if _HE_ comes back, I will claim we are trying to woo him over to buy us time." Draco came out in a pair of silk pajamas. He quickly made his way to sit between his parents. He wrapped his arms around his mother, burying his head in her shoulder as she hugged him. Lucius hugged them both close, closing his eyes against his own tears.

"Daddy, I can't lose him."

"You won't, my son. I'll search the manor's library and bring anything that will help him. He won't die, son. I promise. We will help him anyway we can, my little prince." Once his son fell asleep, lucius had his own bread down.

"Lucius, luv, it's going to be nearly impossible!" Everyone knew it was true. However, they also knew Harry was a strong willed person. He would get through the trials one way or another.


	3. Chapter 3

**"Parseltongue" and AN**

_"Writing and Thoughts"_

**I Do Not Own Anything But The Plot**

**Chapter Three**

The weeks that followed were tense. The students of Night School had divided down the middle. Those that believed Harry, and those that didn't. One half was his enemies, and Icy's friends that weren't his, the others were those that liked Harry and his friends. The older students escorted him everywhere because the other two schools had tried to cause him harm, almost killing him.

"Harry, are you okay?" It was the day before the first task. Draco and Harry were up on the Astronomy Tower, watching the stars. Harry knew he should be inside, getting sleep, but he was scared.

"I'm nervous. I overheard Diggory say that the half-giant told him the task is in the forest at night. It's the full moon tomorrow. I don't want to hurt any of my friends."

"Surely your headmistress won't allow them outside." Harry closed his eyes, rolling over to hide his face in Draco's left side. "Won't they know you?"

"In my animagus form, maybe." Draco's eyes brightened, and Harry sighed. "You want to see it, don't you?"

"Only if you don't mind." With a grin, Harry pulled back and shrank...and shrank until he was the size of Thor. He was, in fact, the same breed of cat with green eyes, black fur, and black feathered wings. On his forehead was a patch of white fur that matched his scar. "Aren't you adorable?" HArry purred as the blond placed him in his lap. Draco grinned as he scratched the cat animagus's ear. HArry changed back, wrapping himself around Draco.

The two sat like that for a long time. Harry eventually started to nod off, so they were forced to leave the tower and go to their room. Narcissa and Sirius said nothing, just pointing to the room they slept in.

* * *

The next morning, Harry sat stiffly next to Draco and Ambrose. Rose sat across from them, next to Draco's friend Blaise Zabini and Icy. The fae was pale, but looked fine. Both he and Harry were wearing their hand to hand uniforms. Similar to the martial arts' but made of acromantula silk, and Harry's were shorts, not pants. The backs had their school's crest.

"Dray..." Harry whined, pushing his plate of fruit away. "I feel really sick."

"You have to eat, Harry. You need the energy for tonight. It's just like when we played hide-n-seek in the forest on the manor's grounds last Christmas."

"You mean when you got us lost for nine hours?" Draco stuck his nose in the air. Harry mouthed his next words in perfect sync.

"Malfoys never get lost. We just get turned around." Silver eyes glared, "are you mocking me, Potter?" Harry grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry, but you had us lost. I was really cold, but it was the second best Christmas I ever had." Down the table, Pansy snorted. "Do you you find something, pug-face?"

"Don't call me that! And yes I do! Famous Harry Potter, thinking getting lost on Christmas was the best he ever had? I highly doubt it!" The air around the Slytherin table dropped to freezing. Icy and two other ice faes were standing and drilling holes in her head.

"You Brits are idiots." Yui said, her voice heavily accented. "Pretending you know everything thanks to rumors."

"Claiming your paper are always right." Winter continued, his American accent not as noticeable. "News flash, it's all garbage! Lies. The only British paper I read is the Quibbler. At least it prints the truth."

"You know nothing of Harry." Icy finished off softly, deadly. Ice cold gro[[ed everyone.

"Stand down!" Harry ordered, standing with his arms at his sides. "Stand down, now, Icy, Yuki, Winter."

"But-"

"I said now, damn it!" The windows exploded, showing Harry's rage. It was only thanks to Mistress Skye that none hit the students and staffs. "This is my battle!"

"My family has always protected yours when we could! We are not stopping now!" The three snapped as one, and Harry stiffened at the words.

"I am not your prince! Get it through your heads!" With that, Harry stormed out, Draco on his heels. They were at the roof in no time. "I can't be a fae, Dray. The Potters were all wizards and witches. My mother was muggle born!"

"Harry think about that again. The Evans vault appeared in your inheritance list in Gringotts." Harry's mouth fell open. "Explains why you like the cold." Harry stood quickly.

"Oh gods! I have to apologize!" Draco chuckled, pulling the teen back down, and into his lap. Harry blushed brightly. "Draco, let-"

"Relax. If you can't as a human, do so as a cat. IF you fall asleep, I'll wake you for lunch." Harry hesitated before placing himself around the blond like the last time. The blond laid back, taking Harry with him.

It wasn't long before the older teen heard the boy's soft snores. THe veela played with black locks as he watched his chosen sleep. A smile shown brightly on his face as HArry shifted against Draco's chest, inhaling deeply and relaxing more.

By lunch, Harry was calm as he went up to Icy.

"I'm sorry." The fae smiled with a wince. "I didn't want to believe my aunt was a fae. That she was homeschooled. I...I wanted to pretend she hated me because of magic."

"I am sorry, too. For both my clan's actions, my own, and the fact my clan failed at saving your family." Harry shook his head, smiling.

"I may not have had the best childhood, but I am thankful that it got me where I am now. I just have to accept the abuse and use it to grow. Thank you for making me see the truth."

"Of course, my Prince."

"Call me Harry, or else! I'm you're friend first, remember?" A redheaded boy walked up then. Harry stepped away, spotting the slight swagger.

"Potter, MacMillion, they are weighing the wands and interviewing the champions. This way." Draco moved to follow, "only the champions, Malfoy."

"Then I can show them the way." Severus Snape sneered, "move along Weasley, Mr. Malfoy." Draco relaxed with a smile. The three left, heading to the empty classroom. "How are you feeling?"

"Nervous, I just want to hide away where no one can find me." Harry answered, grabbing onto the man. "Mistress Skye will be in there, right?"

"Soon. Until then, I shall wait with you. Skeeter is the reporter from the Daily Prophet that writes the most scandalous stories." HArry made a face.

"Do I get to go all snobbish on her and threaten her paper at the first bad word she prints?" The man smirked.

"Of course." The woman appeared as if sensing they were talking about her.

"Hello dears! My name is Rita Skeeter, reporter from the Daily Prophet. Who is the first?" No one moved, "we'll start with the youngest!" She went to grab Harry, who dodged.

"Ah, but Miss Skeeter, you wouldn't really interviewing me without legal consult, right? I am only fourteen years old. You also won't print a single lie about me, will you? If you do, well, you'll find out just who strong Night School students turn out." All of it came out sweet. Harry smiled brightly as she paled. "I thought so. Now shoo."

An old man entered with Dumbledore, Mistress Skye, and Headmaster Karkaroff behind him. The man started with the oldest, Krum. He accepted the wand carefully.

"Gregorovitch, he made this, correct? Thick, rigid, ten and a quarter inches...hornbeam and dragon heartstring?" Krum nodded. "Avis!" A number of birds flew out and the teen was given his wand back. "Mr. Diggory?"

He rumbled about collecting the items for a minute. "Tail hair of a male unicorn. Quite a defensive creature. Twelve and a quarter inches, springy. In fine condition. You treat it?" Cedric nodded as the man cast a spell. A stream of smoke came out. "Mr. MacMillion?"

The man took the white wand. "Nine inches, rigid. Made of white fir tree found in Sierra Nevada. My word, is it's core snow crystals?"

"IT is sir." The man waved the wand, and a small puff of snow came out. He handed it back to the owner and turned to Harry.

"I was quite surprised to not see you in my shop, Mr. Potter."

"I needed a custom wand, sir."

"So I see. Ebony, nine and two-third inches. Rigid. The core..." The man gasped, "thestral mane hair, dementors blood, and diamond dust?" Harry blushed as he nodded. "A wand blessed by Death himself. Who made this wand for you, boy? I would have never attempted."

"Miss Hailey, of Key's Custom made Wands and Weapons."

"She always was a daring student. What is this? No trace?" Harry glared, taking the wand.

"I am tested throughout the summer so I don't get killed when I enter school again. What, would you like to see my twin daggers as well?" It wasn't a simple question.

"That is alright."

"Then I'll be leaving."

* * *

A few hours later, they were just outside the forest. Harry was both excited and terrified as the cannon went off, and he raced to find his first part of the clue.

_/The first line lays within my mane of invisible hair./_ He was looking for a thestral. It was quite easy to find the herd.

"Hello lovelies, which of you have my lines?" A young fowl walked forward, and HArry copied the lines down. "Thank you," and he was off.

_/The second is carved within my hide./_ He changed into his animagus form and took to the skies. He found the dead animal, which was a decaying dragon. He landed silently as he changed back.

_/The third line is afloat./_ He shivered, praying he didn't need to tread water. HE found the lake and spotted the floating plate like thing. He used his animagus form to read it.

_/The fourth is woven into my webs./_ Swallowing, Harry set off.

"A human!" Voices cried out excitedly. "A human father!" They continued. "Fresh meat!" Harry made a face at the spiders' words.

"You are one of the human children who Hagrid sent for this message?" The biggest spider questioned. Harry nodded. HE wrote down the words and left quickly.

_/Forever standing, forever growing, the fifth line lays at my top./_ It didn't take a brain to figure out to look for the biggest tree. With a groan, Harry once again took to the skies. He was to the last line.

_/The last lays in the heart of this forbidden place./_ Harry groaned as he made his way to the heart of the forest. HE was quick to hide when he heard labored breathing. It wasn't long before he found the last line to the riddle in a rundown hut in the center of a clearing in the middle of the forest.

On his way back, he ran into many trouble. Were-creatures, snakes, wild animals, strange vampires, dementors, and finally, centaurs. HArry paused to smile at the apparent leader.

"I am sorry that our schools have trespassed."

"You are just following orders, human fowl." HArry nodded with a grin. "Your way out is that way." He motioned with his crossbow.

"Thank you." And Harry was gone. Draco tackled him the minute he broke through the thicket. "Draco!"

"You're the first out!" Harry shrugged, yawning. "Go to sleep. I'll wake you when they start to score."

"Okay." And Harry was out where he sat.

A few hours later, everyone waited with bated breath. Krum got 42, Cerid received 38,, Icy earned 40, and Harry won 43, but only because Karkaroff had went before Dumbledore and Mistress Skye. HArry grinned tiredly as he passed Narcissa his riddle for safe keeping. so his school could celebrate. Of course, he took Draco with. He would deal with the riddle at a later date.  
_

The next day, both boys woke up naked from the waist up, and with a Nassica hangover. Both groaned when Narcissa entered, pissed off. Yet, spying the true regret on their faces, her's softened. She handed them each a potion and left.

"Dray, what happened?"

"Extreme make out, I think. Are...are you upset?" Harry shook his head with a sad look.

"No, I just wish I could remember. It was my first true kiss."

"Well, you know what they say."

"No, I don't. What?"

"If you can't remember it, it doesn't count." Harry felt himself blush. "We could always re-enact our actions." The blond nearly purred as he pinned his chosen mate to the bed. Harry's blush deepened.

"Please..."

"Please what, Harry?"

"Kiss me?" The blond complied. However, before it could turn into a snog session, Lucius barged in, Sirius not far behind. "Um.."

"You better pray my godson has pants on, little cousin. Or you're going to be in a world of hurt from now until you die." Sirius growled.

"He does, cousin Sirius. It was just...well no, not just a kiss, but a kiss. Nothing more. Besides, he's mine." Draco growled, a glare in place. He then flinched, looking at Harry. "If you'll have me?"

"Of course, you idiot." Harry snorted, "otherwise I wouldn't have kissed you, now would I? Lets get dressed. I want to look at my riddle." Both boys got into a simple tee-shirt, jeans, and miss-matched sock. NArcissa handed the parchment over, along with food. "Thank you, Cissy."

"Thank you, mother." As they ate, they looked over the clue.

_I am of your worst fears,  
One of the nightmares that bring tears.  
We co-exist with each other,  
acting like a mental tether.  
Come fight yourself,  
I will fight you myself._

"I don't get it." Draco finally said.

"It's me. I'm fighting myself? No, an evil version of myself." Draco stiffened.

"That's going to be a hard fight."

"I wonder what happens if we lose?"

"I don't know. NExt task isn't until February."

"Gah! I forgot the Yule Ball too! Dray, take me?"

"Of course I will." Harry smiled, "and I'll brush up your danging skills," the smile fell into a pout. "It isn't that bad when I'm leading, remember?"

"You're going to state facts until I give in, aren't you?"

"Of course I am. I am a Malfoy. Malfoys are-"

"Perfect in everything they do." Harry finished with a grin. "It's like you've been grooming me to be a Malfoy." his eyes widened. "You have, haven't you?"

"Maybe? I've known you would be my perfect fit of a mate when you accepted me, if you did. I've been waiting to be sure you liked me."

"Silly, I've liked you since I met you. I've loved you since I was twelve!" HArry threw his arms around his boyfriend. He started to giggle. "Can't wait to see pug-face's face! Priceless!"

"You shouldn't make fun of the unfortunate uglies, my pretty-kitty." Harry gaped at him as their family perked up. "Whoops?"

"You're an animagus?" Sirius demanded.

"A winged mau, like Thor." Harry sighed, gathering his magic and transformed. He turned into a pile of goo on Draco's lap as the blond scratched behind his ears. He subconsciously needed his veela's leg gently.

"Aw, where's the camera, Lucius?" The man handed said device over to NArcissa and she took a picture just as Harry changed back and Draco kissed him. "Aw, that was too perfect!" She squealed, catching her boys' attention.

"You didn't!" Harry squawked, horrified at the sight of the camera. The woman gave an evil smirk and he whined.

"Hey, it will be great to show our kids when they are old enough." Draco whispered in Harry's ear. Harry smiled in silent agreement. "You are going to look beautiful on our Wedding Day, I can just picture it."

"Dray, we're gouteen. Lets finish school fist, okay? I don't want to be a teen parent."

"Right. Are we going to the roof today?"

"It's Hogsmead today. Lets go out."

"Yeah, our first date." The Malfoy heir agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

**"Parseltongue" and AN**

_"Writing and Thoughts"_

**I Do Not Own Anything But The Plot**

**Two more chapters to go!**

**Chapter Four**

"Wait, what happened to the formal Ball?" Harry squawked two weeks before said ball. An announcement that it would be a Christmas Costume theme had been made. Rose and Ambrose were grinning like cats who got the cream and canary. "You! You talked them into it!"

"Now Harry-" Rose started.

"No! I know what you're planning! It was a freaking gag gift!"

* * *

Harry grumbled as Rose finished styling his hair for the night. It was in a pixie cut that hid his scar. He wasn't talking to her, or the ones who trapped him with her. It was an abomination! He wasn't wasn't going to leave his rooms like this! He refused!

He was wearing a red velvet dress with white fur on the bottom, long sleeves with the same, a mini cloak that was white fir with red ribbon closing it. His skirt of his dress laid mid thigh that were covered in white stockings. His feet wore a pair of white boots with red fur.

"I'm not wearing this!"

"Draco will love it, snow shut up!" Harry pouted as Rose finished. He paled when she pulled out blush and lip gloss. "It's just highlights." He glared as she finished. "Good, now go." He gave the girl a hurt look before rushing to Draco's side. She had it easy, with a simple white dress, green ribbons, and a red hat.

"Draco?" Harry asked shyly as the blond looked at him in a daze. "Dray?"

"Beautiful." Obviously, Rose had gone with him, because the teen wore a firm fitting Santa suit. "May I escort you, my dear?" Harry hesitated at Draco's outstretched hand before taking it. "Rose did a great job." Draco kissed the ice fae's hand. "Shall we?" With a tight nod, they made their way to the Great Hall, where Harry was stared at.

Some were lust.

Others were of laughter.

However, most were disgust.

Harry ignored them as he sat down next to Icy, and his date. Draco took his left. They ordered their meals, and started a polite conversation with Krum, Diggory, and Icy. Harry and Icy were arguing with Krum and Diggory over what sport was better, Broom Track, or Quidditch games.

"Broom Track uses the fastest brooms, with little control, to get through harsh obstacle courses! They test your reflexes, because once you master a track, they give you a new one. Lighting Bolts-"

"Hurricane!" Harry interrupted, glaring at his fellow fae. "Hurricanes are the best, fastest, brooms out there!"

"You have a Hurricane?" Krum asked, eyes wide. "But how? Dey haven't been releashed yet."

"BEcause I designed them. You are looking at one of the best broom designers Night SChool has turned out. OF course, I did it just so I could have a fast broom, and for the 'O' grade." The other two champions gaped at him.

"Harry, here, would have been a Ravenclaw had he came to Hogwarts. However, since his aunt was jealous of his place in receiving the throne, she sent him to Night School." Draco explained with a shrug.

"Yeah, yeah." Soon, Minerva McGonagall came up, telling them to start the Ball. "No..." Harry whined, but Draco lead them out. In no time,he was laughing and having fun. They took a break at the same time as Krum and his date.

"Hello, you're Harry, right?" The brunette asked timidly. She was wearing an outfit similar to a nutcracker. "I'm Hermione Granger."

"Nice to meet you."

"Listen, you need to be careful of Ron Weasley. He's really mad at what happened right before the first task. He's supposed to 'win' you over for Dumbledore. Make you want to switch schools."

"Dray may come here, but it wouldn't take much to let this leak and Hogwarts will close down." She gasped, horrified.

"No! How about this, though: I spy on those Draco can't get close to. They don't even acknowledge me, that I'm a Gryffindor. The only reason I am one, is because I am muggle born. I would have went to Slytherin otherwise."

"I see, and that sounds great. We're counting on you, Miss Granger." Harry touched her hand, and yanked back as if shocked. "You're not a muggle born." Her eyes widened in surprise. "Come on, go enjoy yourself. Meet at the whomping willow tomorrow. A black winged mau will show you where to go."

"Okay."

* * *

Hermione Granger made her way to the tree that harmed those who got too close. The cat was sitting on a root, completely safe.

"Harry?" The cat stretched out with a yawn. His paws were needing the root it perched on. He gave the girl a look that asked 'Are you coming?' before he jumped down a hole. The Gryffindor gathered her courage before following. She squeaked as she fell.

"Welcome to the entrance to the Shrieking Shack, Miss Granger." Harry greeted when she stood.

"This is where Professor Lupin...?" Harry nodded, and the two made their way to a well furbished room. Draco was shooting sparks from his wand from his seat on the floor, Sirius was spinning in a desk chair, the Malfoy parents were on the couch, and Severus stood by the window. Harry flopped next to Draco in front of the fire.

"Hermione Granger, meet my dysfunctional family. There is Sirius Black, Uncle Lucy and Sev, and Aunt Cissy." Narcissa motioned her next to her. "Now, Uncle Sev has given us veritaserum to see if you are telling the truth. NEver know who you can trust these days."

"Of course!" Hermione said, accepting the potion. Her face went blank as she swallowed the three drops of clear potion.

"What is your name?"

"Hermione Jean Granger?"

"What year are you?"

"Fourth."

"What house are you in?"

"Gryffindor."

"Has everything you told Harry true?"

"Every word."

"Do you have occlumens skills?"

"I don't understand."

"Do you know what occlumency is?"

"No." She was given the antidote. "What is occlumency?"

"An art to protect your mind. I shall be teaching you how to do so. You still have your time turner?" Severus demanded.

"Yes sir."

"Good, we start tonight.

Four weeks later, Hermione had the art down, and could protect herself against even Lucius's Allure. IT was a few days before the next task, and she was helping by looking up useful spells.

"He's going to know everything I do." Harry finally said.

"I still don't understand how you will be fighting yourself." She muttered, rubbing her head.

"It

s a ward used to see if a child is ready for adulthood in Africa." Draco explained from his spot.

"We learned how to cast it last year." Harry sighed, "it is for when we get into our seventh year. It's to decide if we need another year or not."

"Doesn't that emancipate you, then?" Harry frowned, "according to the new rules, you are seen as an adult. I...know a girl whose father runs a paper. The Quibbler, actually. I could ask if I can submit a story. I have done so before.

"All my friends read that paper because the Daily Prophet tells mostly lies. What would I say? We can't go against Dumbledore openly. It would be suicide." The girl nodded, eyes sad.

"You don't remember me do you. Not at all?"

"Excuse me?" Harry was rightly confused.

"I thought so." She sighed, running a hand through her hair. "We went to the same primary school. Dudley used to call me a beaver." Harry gaped at her, "and you called me Mia." Harry's eyes widened in recognition.

"Oh Mia! You've changed so much! I didn't even realize it could be you!" Harry flung himself at the girl, who let out a choked laugh.

"Oh gods Harry. When I couldn't find you on the express, after reading about you, I was so scared they had finally managed to kill you."

"I'm okay. It's okay." Harry shot Narcissa a pleading look when Hermione started crying harder.

"Now, now, calm down. We are all safe here." The woman soothed, petting Hermione's hair. "Harry is alright, safe, and happy." Harry handed his long lost friend his handkerchief.

"I'm sorry."

"Nonsense."

"Harry?"

"Yes Mia?"

"You said I'm not a muggle born." Harry stiffened, eyes wide. "What did you mean?"

"Your magic left an old aftertaste. Draco's tastes like savory wine. You're is like that, but sweeter."

"What does that mean?"

"You're related to Draco." Narcissa stiffened, giving Severus a look that told him to get something. With a sharp nod, he left. "We will figure this out."

"I'm not adopted though! My parents-"

"Were probably spelled to thin you were theirs." Lucius stated, frowning. "What month were you born in?"

"September nineteenth. I turn sixteen."

"I see." The teens caught the uneasiness of the adults and shared confused looks. With gentle, Hermione told of her parents. It only took half an hour for Severus to return with a familiar parchment and quill. He took Hermione's hand, and pricked her finger. Everyone watched with still breath.

_Grandmothers/Grandfathers  
Druella Black/Cygnus Black III  
Helga Malfoy/Abraxas Malfoy  
_

_Mother/Father  
Narcissa Malfoy nee Black/Lucius Malfoy  
_

_Siblings, Age  
Draco Lucius Malfoy, 14_

_Name/Age  
__Aquamarine__ Narcissa Malfoy/15  
Blood adopted- Jean and Hank Ganger _

"Blood adopted?"

"It seems that you are my child, but theirs as well." Sobbed NArcissa, hugging the girl close. "I was told you were a still born! You were born so quiet, that I believed it!"

"I..." Aquamarine shook her head as she fled from the shack. Narcissa wailed, and Lucius hugged her close.

"She will be back, luv. She just needs some time to get everything strait in her head. Much like you did when you found out you are a dark veela."

"I know, I just don't want to believe they lied to me. It's like they thought I would allow my own child harm."

Narcissa had miscarried many times before Aquamarine was born. Even then, her pregnancy had complications that landed her in St. Mungo's a month before her daughter was to be born. She had gone catatonic when she was told the baby had been a still born. She had been lucky to become pregnant with Draco a month or so later. He had been born a month early. He had been due the same day as Harry.

"I know luv. I will have an investigation done on this. I want to know why my daughter was taken from me." Lucius promised.

Two days later found Harry and Draco in Hogsmead. It was Valentines Day. They had agreed to not talk about anything except them. Nothing stressful. It was the best date Harry could ask for. They were currently in Honeydukes.

"Dray, will you buy me some?" Harry asked sweetly as he pointed to an assortment of lollipops. The veela swallowed thickly as he nodded. Harry instantly grabbed the cherry flavored out as they window shopped through the other stores. "Mmm." Harry hummed, sucking on the hard candy. "Thank you, Draco. Do you want a taste?"

Draco blinked dazedly, "thats fine. You enjoy it." Harry nodded, rolling the candy on his tongue. "Maybe we should get some school items while we're here before he head to lunch." Harry nodded.

Lunch was in a nice Italian restaurant ran by Blaise Zabini's mother. The food was delicious, and the service was excellent. All in all, Harry had a great Valentine's Day.

That night, Aquamarine and Luna Lovegood came to their rooms.

"Hello." Luna greeted dreamily. Her blue eyes were in a daze as she drifted to the couch beside Harry and Draco. Aquamarine hugged her new found parents. "I heard you have a story for me."

"We do." Sirius said, "kidnapping of a pureblood and Harry's story. We wanted a paper that prints the truth."

"Of course you would." She nodded, pulling out a huge peacock feather from her hair, and a notebook and ink pot from her bag. "Where do you wish to start?"

"I went to the hospital at nine-forty in the morning because I was having harsh pains. I was admitted. I was in St. Mungo's for a month because Aquamarine was in danger of being a miscarriage. I gave birth at seven am, September fourth. Aquamarine made no noise. So I believed them when the healer said she had been a still born."

"How are you positive Hermione Granger is your daughter?"

"We used a goblin issued inheritance parchment. It came out she was blood adopted by the Granger family." Severus explained.

"Why would someone take your child away?"

"It was at the crux of the war. We were already suspected to be Death Eaters. It took years after my husband trial for us to get back on our feet. Before then, I had Draco to worry about."

"And how do you feel about this, Aquamarine?" The girl asked.

"Confused, mad, and a little displaced. I just found my best friend was still alive, but to learn I was not just a pureblood, but one of the oldest?"

"I see, and Harry Potter, you are her friend."

"I am. She got bullied by my cousin too."

"Bullied?"

"My family hated me."

"Because you were spoiled, right?"

"No, I wasn't. They _hated_ me."

"Why do you believe that.?"

"I slept in a cupboard under the stairs. I was punished for everything that went wrong. I have known how to cook since I was four or five years old. I did as the chores by seven. I was smacked if I mentioned magic, and I was beaten when my accidental magic acted out. I was fed maybe ones a day, if they remembered, and that was only the table scraps. So tell me, did my family like me?"

"I am sorry. Why didn't you come to Hogwarts? Everyone thought you would."

"My aunt sent me to Night SChool, hoping I wouldn't return to her home. I unsealed my parents' wills, freed my godfather, and I thrived at my school."

"Why did your aunt hate you so much?"

"Either she was jealous of my mother and transferred that anger onto me, or she hated how much magic was around me while they lived in a muggle neighborhood. When I found out who I was, I forgave her in a way."

"You _forgave_ her?" Everyone seemed surprised at this.

"She is a pitiful person, after all."

"How did you end up at her house in the first place?"

"Albus Dumbledore placed me there. Just left me on their doorstep in the middle of the night, on Halloween. In the cold, with just a letter telling them to watch me until I was eleven." Harry leaned against Draco.

"Thank you for telling me this." Luna placed her items away, and smiled. "I hope we can be friends."

"Of course." Aquamarine relaxed as Harry shook Luna's hand. "Mia?"

"I guess now is a good time to say Aqua is my chosen?" Luna asked, grinning like a loon. Aquamarine smiled brightly as the blond sat next to her and curled into her side.

"Our family just gets fuller and fuller." Narcissa giggled, leaning over Aquamarine to kiss her head. She also hugged Luna gently. "Welcome to our family, Luna."


	5. Chapter 5

**"Parseltongue" and AN**

_"Writing and Thoughts"_

**I Do Not Own Anything But The Plot**

**One more to go!**

**Chapter Five**

The next week, the interview came out. It was the most gossip second to the upcoming second task. People came up to everyone to ask if it was all true. Hermione Granger, the longer bookworm, became Aquamarine Malfoy, the Gryffindor Traitor.

She was tormented. Hexes were sent at her almost every ten minute. It got so bad, that Aquamarine retreated to the Ravenclaw dorms with her girlfriend. During that time, she came to realize Luna was her own chosen as well. It swelled Narcissa with pride.

Harry jerked when his name was called out. He entered the empty stone room, and waited for him to arrive. IT didn't take long for a purple spell to fly centimeters from his face. He reacted by facing the one that was his opponent.

"Harry, Harry, Harry," the voice was rougher than Harry's melodic voice. "He doesn't really love you, you know. He is just ripening you for Voldemort." Harry glared at the teen golem that looked like him. Harry sent a disarming spell at him. "Pathetic." The thing sneered, flicking the spell away.

"If I'm pathetic, you're just as bad. You won't win!" Spells after spells collided. Eventually, wands fell and HArry was forced to draw his daggers as his even half drew a sword. Metal clashed, and both wore themselves down.

Finally, Harry got an opening, and slashed his evil half's throat. The door reappeared as the nurse rushed in. She relaxed eventually as she learned that he was just mostly tired. The judges gave him his score, and he was quick to leave with his family.

"One more to go." Draco said that night. They were laying on the tiger pelt in front of the fire. Harry was curled up next to him. His back was pressed to the blonde's chest. The fae was lethargic after dinner, and had to be dragged up to their rooms. "Everyone is proud."

"Really?"

"Have I ever lied to you before?" Harry cracked a grin, opening his mouth, "about things like this." The black haired boy pouted, rolling over. Draco rubbed their noses together. "I am surprised though."

"Why?"

"You didn't summon Lycan." Lycan was a wolf demon Harry had formed a contract with in his second year.

"THis wasn't part of the deal. I am only to summon him when I am lost, hurt, and in danger. It has to be all, or the need of spiritual guidance. All contracts are made like this for the very spell I faced until we graduate."

"Seriously?" Harry nodded, snuggling closer.

"Lycan doesn't like it. However, he had no way of changing it, just accepting or declining."

"Can you revise it?"

"I don't know. I think so, but I haven't learned how. Can we stop talking about the task and my summoning?"

"Yes, we can." They stared at each other for a long time. Draco's eyes darkened when Harry licked his lips. Then they were kissing. Draco rolled them over so Harry was on top of him. His hands snaked into his unruly black hair, locking the teen in place as their tongues battled. It wasn't long before Harry gave over complete control. They pulled apart for air.

"Lucy, I think we need to give them _The Talk_." The two looked to their left sharply. Sirius was frowning.

"I agree, Sirius." Sirius, Lucius, and Severus stood there, arms crossed. On the couch, boys." Lucius said.

"Now!" Barked Severus, the two quickly jumped on the couch.

"What do you know about gay sex?" Sirius demanded. Both boys blushed.

"Not much. We were just kissing though, Sirius!"

"Kissing leads to sex." Sirius countered with a far off look.

"Sirius, are you okay?" The man blinked, looking at Harry.

"Fine, prongslet. Now, since I am the only male in this room with experience..." Sirius went off about the dos and the don'ts of gay sex, puberty, and contraption spells. "Narcissa is talking to Aquamarine as we speak." HArry and Draco were beat red as they stood.

"I think I'll head to bed." Draco said, walking briskly.

"What he said." Said an embarrassed Harry. He copied Draco.

"Well, I think that should embarrass them for a while." Sirius smirked, leaning back.

"You were thinking of the wolf." Severus stated calmly. His friend flinched, lowering his arms from behind his head.

"How was he, Severus? When you saw him? Worked with him? He won't respond to my letters."

"He looked ill. Lonely. The full moons were hard on him." Sirius ran a hand through his hair. "I heard he is dating Nymphadora Tonks."

"No!" Hissed Sirius.

"That's what she claims." Severus sighed, "perhaps Harry can write to him. Does he know of Remus?"

"Of him, yes."

"You haven't told Harry what the wolf means to you? Black, you are a dark veela! You need your mate!"

"He doesn't want me. He obviously just used me as an experiment!" The black lord stated darkly.

Unknown to them, Harry and Draco were listening in. Harry shut the door to their room silently, sliding down it. Draco sat beside him as his boyfriend got lost in though.

"I'm writing him. I'll guise it by saying that Master Wolfe wishes to meet him, and I heard he was a friend of my father's through Severus."

"Harry-"

"It's true though. We did basically hear it from Sev. Where is some parchment and my pen?"

* * *

_Dear Mr. Lupin,  
I heard from my pseudo-uncle Severus Snape,  
that you know my parents. I had also mentioned  
you to my professor Master Romulus Wolfe. He  
is a fully accepted werewolf, who helps lost ones  
find out who they are. He helps repressed wolves.  
He is also my weapons teacher. If you cannot come  
until this summer, that is fine. I am currently  
residing withing Marauder's Cove. I hope you will  
visit.  
Sincerely  
Harry J. Potter  
(the owl's name is Hedwig) _

Remus Lupin stared unseeingly at the letter in front of him as he scratched the snowy owl, Hedwig's head. He couldn't wrap his mind around the fact his cub had written.

"Remus, are you there? Let me through!" Nymphadora Tonks yelled from the floo. "Hello?" With a huff, she was gone. Remus sighed tiredly. Then he picked up some parchment and a quill to reply to his cub to tell him he would be at Marauder's Cove on June Fifteenth.

* * *

_Dear Mr. Potter,  
I would be honored to come to your home. You  
may call me Remus, none of that mister nonsense.  
I was__ one of your father's closest friends, and I am  
so sorry that I never looked in on you. When I found  
out you weren't at Hogwarts, I started looking. I  
stopped when I learned that Sirius had been freed,  
and had taken you in. I shall call on you at Marauder's  
Cover on June Fifteenth.  
Sincerely,  
Remus Lupin_

Harry grinned, showing Draco the letter. One the blond had finished reading it, Harry burned it, as he got ready to leave for Broom Racing. The blond, along with his school, and Durmstrang, would be watching the match.

"I got to tell Master Wolfe after the race!"  
_

Draco decided to go with Harry to meet the man. The veela then made up his mind that he needed to polish his fencing skills, and figured the weapons master was a perfect solution.

"So on Jun fifteenth," panted the man as he and Draco parred, "is when I shall meet this repressed werewolf mate of your Godfather's?"

"Yes sir." HArry grinned when his boyfriend drew blood. "Second blood." The werewolf countered. "Third blood, winner is Master Wolfe." Draco fell on his butt, panting.

"For your age, you did a wonderful job, Mr. Malfoy. How long have you been learning?"

"Since I was seven. It was this, or learning to dance ballet." Harry snickered, "shut up, Potter."

"Oh, how you wound me, beloved!" Harry put a hand to his forehead and one to clutch at his heart, gasping like he was mortally wounded. The other two snickered, before looking in worry when Harry fell both hands going to his forehead.

"Luv?"

"Mr. Potter?" Both raced to his side once they smelled blood. "Do you have a nose bleed?"

"My scar!" A few hours later, Madam Pomfrey and a specialized healer both deemed nothing wrong. "Nothing wrong? My scar is splitting open!"

"It is a cursed scar. Surely it has pained before?" Healer Manning asked.

"Not this bad!" Harry snapped, standing. The two women went to protest. "Nothing's wrong, remember?" He snarled, leading his veela to their rooms. Rose and Ambrose were both there, arms crossed and glaring. "What?" He growled.

"Harry James Potter, you are going to spend some time with us!" They growled as one. The succubus and incubus were tired of being left out. It didn't matter who Harry was. "You are coming with us, now!" With a defeated sigh, Harry allowed himself to be lead out. He felt bad, because he hadn't spent a lot of time with his friends. In stead, he had spent it all with his family and his boyfriend. In that moment, he swore he would spend more time with the twins.

They spent the rest of the day playing games, talking, and doing homework. The last Harry was sad to admit he was falling behind in. His friends gossiped about the happenings of those that had came to the contest before setting the mood on Harry and Draco's relationship.

"So spill! When did the Prince of Veelas choose you as his mate?" Ambrose demanded, grinning.

"Somewhere between Christmas last year, and this fall, I think. He hasn't really told me. I think he chose because I don't have a choice. I've always loved him since we met."

"That's the fae in you, right?" Harry shook his head.

"No, it's me. The fae too." Ambrose left for a bit.

"You know, the Fae left his world except for it's school because of the veela, right? If the nations find out your mate is the prince. You may want to enter a bonding so the fae can't take you away. Icy, Yuki, and Winter may be on your side, but the rest will see you as a traitor, royal blood or not." Rose said softly.

"The first bond has already formed." Harry stated calmly. "The acceptance is done. The courting is nearly there. By next year, the fourth bond will be done. By seventeen, our bonds will be completed. Likely on my birthday." The girl grinned at the obvious bliss on their friend's face.

"We're glad you accepted everything so easily. Now, about that Italian friend of your mate, is he free?" Rose demanded.

"Other than his multiple bed partners? I believe he is. I mean, you cubi can't mate with humans without killing them, right?"

"Yes, that is correct." She grinned, squealing. "Do you think he will give me a go?"

"He took you to the Ball, didn't he?" She smirked, nodding. "I'll ask Dray to find out, though. Don't worry about it." She gave a relieved laugh. Then her eyes brightened more.

"So, now that you know of your mate, Have you had_ The Talk, _yet?" HArry flushed darkly. "Try being a succubus! We learn all that stuff at nine!"

"I still find it messed up you guys' sex magic stuff started before I even met you."

"I know, Har-bear, but tis the life of the sex demons. At least we wait until we're ten. Shapeshifters start-"

"-having sex by the time they can change forms. Could you imagine being a cat shifter? They have barbed penises!" Harry laughed.

"Right?" Giggled his friend. They calmed down as Ambrose returned from going to the bathroom.

"Do I even want to know?"

"Cat shifters and sex." Harry replied with a laugh that was on the hysterical side.

"My sister and best friend are insane!" The other teen sighed sadly. "So, how fare have you and Prince Malfoy gotten?"

"A kiss or two. I just accepted him as my mate. We are now courting, that leads to the second bond of trust. We date, and emotional bonding comes next."

"For someone who just figured out what they are, you sure did research veela mating."

"I had hoped deep down that Draco would choose me. He's been my best friend since I entered the magical world. So can you blame me for falling for him?"

"Not really, no." They echoed, before Ambrose sighed.

"You should probably get going. Curfew is in twenty minute." Harry hugged them both before leaving. The minute he entered Thor and Asper crawled into his lap.

**"I'm sssorry."** He hissed at Asper, scatching both the snake and cat on the head.

**"I want a juicssy rat.**

**"I will sssend Sssiriusss for one tomorrow. Have you done anything exciting?"**

**"I got to ssscare that dog-like human."**

**"Pansssy?"**

**"That one, yesss."**

**"I'll make sssure the rat isss the biggessst in the ssshop."** Harry told him with a grin.

"what are you two talking about?" Narcissa asked, looking up from her book.

"I'm promising him a juicy rat for scaring Parkinson."

"You really don't like that girl, do you?"

"She acts lie she's Draco's chosen! She isn't, I am! I refuse to let her even think she has a chance. She isn't even pure!" Narcissa frowned, "you haven't smelled her, have you? She reeks of sex!"

"How would you know _that_?"

"I shared a room with an incubus, how do you think?" Harry plucked Thor up to hold him close. "Her scent is over almost all the older Slytherins except the gays and veelas."

"Oh dear." The Queen of the Veela gasped. "That won't do. I must inform her parents!" Harry hid his smirk in his familiar's fur. "You boys should get get bed."

"Yes Aunt Cissy/Mother." They chimed, and went to their room. Harry placed Asper in his tank, and Thor on his bed. It didn't take long to fall asleep.  
_

"Potter!" Harry's pace quickened to get away from Ronald Weasley. However, Oakley stepped in his way as he went to pass. So Harry went with the Devil he knew.

"You are going to help me, or I will tell my mate that you made a move on me. I wonder how the Veela Prince will react?" The incubus stiffened, but pulled him into an alcove around the bend. The redhead ran right pass them.

"No wonder you don't want me. You got a set mate bond. When did you create the acceptance bond?" They moved out and started to walk.

"It started when I was eleven. I completed it this year."

"If I had known, I would have backed off. Does the Fae Kingdom of the Ice know?" Harry shook his head. "Why not?"

"I have to complete the emotional bond at least. It makes the bond unbreakable until a year after it is completed. We have to finish the physical bond for the final bond to form. The mental bond."

"You sure know a lot."

"Yeah, well, I always hoped. Later, and thank you for your help." HArry left, heading to his next class.

Tomorrow, the final task would take place.


	6. Chapter 6

**"Parseltongue" and AN**

_"Writing and Thoughts"_

**I Do Not Own Anything But The Plot  
I also own the Characters of Night School!**

**Chapter Six**

Harry ran a hand through his hair nervously for the tenth time that morning. His friends said nothing, because they were worried too. It didn't matter that it was the final task. It mattered because it was the most dangerous.

The champions had been informed two weeks ago about the third task. They had to find the Triwizard Cup in the center of the maze. A maze that constantly changed. A maze that held dangerous creatures and no witnesses. HArry had no doubt the other schools' champions would try to take him out.

"Luv, you need to calm down." Draco got a glare for that. With a sigh, the older teen pulled his boyfriend into his lap. "I have something for you. I'd wanted to wait for your birthday, but circumstances pressed me into giving it early."

In his hand was a cat pendant. It was made from onyx, and had emerald eyes. Above it's one eye was white stone shaped like his scar. It had a pair of black wings too. It was Harry in his animagus form.

"Dray..."

"I have one similar." He explained softly as he looped the necklace around Harry's neck. "They have a homing beacon charmed in, along with a portkey that sends both of us to the manor. You have to grip it and say Veela Paradise. Mine is Fae Retreat. IF you are unable to speak, and bleeding, run some blood over it's eyes, and I, along with my parents, will be at your side."

"Draco..." Harry flung his arms around his mate. "I love it Draco. It's beautiful." His friends smiled smiles at the romantic gesture. Harry sniffled, "you think something will happen, too, don't you? That whoever did this will strike today, right?"

"I rather be safe than sorry. You are irreplaceable, Harry." Harry buried his nose in Draco's neck. By the time he was calmed, it was lunch time. Their friends left, and they had the meal with their family.

"I see Draco gave you the pendant. It is a family tradition to give our chosen a pendant. Narcissa's is a diamond snake with onyx eyes." Lucius said, smiling.

"It is? I didn't know that!" Aquamarine gasped. Luna explained by pulling out an aquamarine eagle with silver eyes. "I got it for Luna earlier this year!"

"Instinct to protect your chosen unlocked your inherited memories. No, not like we are making now. No, it's instincts like how a bird flied south in the winter."

"Genetic Imprint, you mean?"

"What is that?" Sirius asked.

"A muggle way to explain how we instinctively know something like how to use magic, or our curiosity. For dogs, it's to mark their territory. They explain why we have the hair and eyes we do by DNA. Genetic Make-up."

"Amazing."

"It's through DNA they realized incest is bad. It can cause problems for the future generations. One child can be born mentally retarded, another can be insane, and others have deformities. Surely you've noticed the closer related a married couple are, you see them having a squib."

"Interesting concept." Severus said thoughtfully. Aquamarine smiled brightly. "How did you learn this?"

"I was in advanced placement in my primary school. Her eyes went to HArry. "It's how Harry and I met."

"I'm still glad I had at least one friend. How are your par- The Grangers, anyways?" Aquamarine bit her lip.

"What do I do?"

"What do you mean dear?" Narcissa asked curiously.

"I know you're my real parents. My _birth_ parents, but the Grangers _raised_ me. They loved me like I was their own. They are my parents too."

"Dear, that's fine. What do you call them?"

"Mum, and Da."

"Then you will call us Mother and Father, or Mummy and Papa." Aquamarine's eyes filled with tears.

"Will you tell them? Everything, I mean."

"Of course dear. WE will even have them move in this summer."

"Oh thank you!" She hugged her mother, then her father. That got everyone on the topic of that summer for the rest of lunch.

By the time the third task rolled around, Harry just wanted to tuck tail and run.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the final task of the Triwizard Tournament!" Bagman said under the sonorous charm. "The first to enter shall be Mr. Potter, followed by Mr. Krum. Then shall be Mr. MacMillion and finally Mr. Diggory!"

Harry tuned out the noise, waiting for the canon. HE could do this. It was just a smaller, deadlier, form of the obstacle course back at the school. He could do it. He had to. It would pride his Mistress and family, if he did. No, when he did.

The canon went off, and he ran in.

Glancing around, Harry felt officially creeped out. He couldn't tell what was a shadow, or foe. By twenty feet in, he ran into something. Something that tore his heart in half.

Draco lay in a pool f his own blood. A hole was where his heart should have been. His perfect blond hair was stained pink. His beautiful silver eyes were clouded over. His robes were in shreds. His face stomped in.

Then it hit him.

Draco was next to his parents in the stands.

"Riddikulus!" A puff of smoke later, and Harry was running again. He narrowly avoided a pit of poisonous snakes. He had to edge pass a sleeping Re Cappa. Finally came a challenge.

"Answer my riddle, and you shall pass." The sphinx said. "You may choose to go another way, or you may answer. Should you force your way, well, I haven't had a good meal in years."

"What is the riddle?"

"Think of words ending in -GRY.  
Angry and hungry are two of them.  
There are only three words in the English language.  
What is the third word?  
The word is something that everyone uses every day.  
If you have listened carefully, I have already told you what it is."

"It is language." Harry said after a minute of thinking it over.

"You do not wish to think on it any more?"

"It is language. It was a trick riddle. Most would have thought of a GRY word."

"You may pass." Harry grinned.

"Thank you." And Harry raced away. It didn't take long for him to spot the blue glow of the cup. Ten yards, five, two, three feet, one, and inch-

-and his breath was stolen as he slammed into the ground of a grave yard. Harry gasped, struggling to breath.

"Restrain him, Wormtail." Harry's head snapped up in time to be forced against a headstone. His scar searing with pain.

"Let me go!" But his cried went unheard.

"Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!" Harry struggled, trying to get gree as the grave below him split open, and a leg bone shot out into into the cauldron. Next the man pulled a knife.

"Flesh of the servant, w-willingly given, you will revive your master." Harry gagged as the man cut his own hand off. The traitor turned to Harry, who glared as the thing cleaned the blood off the blade. He knew what was coming next. He had learned about this spell in Blood rites class.

"B-blood of the enemy...forcibly taken...you will...resurrect your foe." Harry gasped as the knife pierced the crook of his right arm and the blood seeped down and through his robes. The man collected most of what he could, and returned to the cauldron. He poured the blood inside.

Sparks shot out. Harry could only watch helplessly as steam billowed out, covering everything from view. He pray it wasn't happening, but knew it was. The pain in his arm and scar was too real. HE could see the outline of a man now.

"Robe me." The minute Wormtail did, the man stepped clear of the smoke to stare at Harry. The face prince stared back at the face that haunted his nightmares.

Voldemort was back.

The snake like man turned away, demanding Wormtail's left arm. The thing before him pressed his forefinger to the man's Dark Mark. Pain seared with sharper intent in his scar that left Harry panting. Swarms of black appeared and took shape as men and women in black robes and white masks."

"Welcome, Death Eaters," said Voldemort quietly. "Thirteen years...thirteen years since we last met. Yet you answer my call as though it were yesterday...we are still united under the Dark Mark..._or are we?_" Harry used his distraction to use his daggers to get free.

"I smell guilt." Discretely as possible, HArry sniffed too. He smelled only fear. "There is a stench of guilt upon the air." A shiver went through the crowd and teen. "I see you all, whole and healthy, with your powers intact-such prompt appearances!-and I ask myself...why did this band of wizards never come to the aid of their master, to whom they swore eternal loyalty?"

No one moved, except for Wormtail.

"And I answer myself," whispered Voldemort, "they must have believed me broken, they thought I was gone. They slipped back among my enemies, and they pleaded innocence, and ignorance, and bewitchment...

"And then I ask myself, but who could the be-"

"Oh shut up already!" Harry finally snapped. Red eyes snapped to him. "Maybe, oh, I don't know, they had thought to do that crap to stay free? So they didn't wind up in Azkaban unable to come to your call?"

"Hold your tongue, Harry Potter." A silent cruciatus curse was sent his way. HArry glared, taking the curse and brushing it off like it were a fly. Red eyes flashed darkly. Harry glared back.

"I am not some weakling, Voldemort. I am a student of Night School. Why do you think I wasn't in Hogwarts until this year? I am not your puppet." Harry could see Lucius shaking his head in worry. "This fight is between you and Dumblefuck. Leave me out of it!"

"What is this? The boy prophesied to kill me is denying me a duel?" Harry frowned.

"Prophecies only work if people believe in them. Most are also self fulfilling. Why would a man of your power believe in such a thing? A mere child cannot stop a trained wizard. I was protected by my mother's sacrifice to protect me. The moment you killed her, ancient magic came into work, and your spell backfired.

Harry flicked his wrist, summoning the cup. "Now, if you excuse me, I must returned to my beloved." Harry appeared at the stadium seconds later. When his newest teacher tried to corner him, Harry knocked him out.

"Harry1" Narcissa started.

"That man sent me to my death! Look, his polyjuice is wearing off!" The crowd gasped as the charms master form faded away and Barty Crouch Jr lay stunned. "I would as, under veritaserum, where Wormtail has been, and what he was doing, and what happened tonight."

With that, Harry passed out. He knew he would wake up next to Draco in the infirmary. He was right.

"Voldemort's back!" Harry cried as he sat up. Fudge and Dumbledore were on in within seconds. Harry tried to break free, but it took Lucius's input to get them to leave off. "Oh gods, Dray, he's back!"

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named died thirteen years ago!" Fudge barked, "you stopped him! I believe you got hurt in the head, maybe you should be committed." Draco hissed, jumping before the man.

"Leave my mate alone!" The man paled, backing away. "LEAVE NOW!"

"I'll get you, and this brat for this, Dumbledore!" Draco hissed and he left. Mistress Skye walked in, along with Master Wolfe.

"Leave my student alone, Dumbledore! You have no right!" Once the man left, she turned to HArry. "How are you feeling, Mr. Potter?"

"Voldemort is back! Fudge called me a liar, and working with Dumblefuck!"

"Harry/Mr. Potter!" Many voices reprimanded half heartedly.

"I have a right to insult that man! He is at fault! I looked into the contract. Nothing is set in stone until after the first task!" Mistress Skye's lips pressed. "We're leaving, right? I don't want to be here any longer."

"Harry..." Draco whispered, hurt.

"It's not you, Dray. It's that man." Harry went back to the veela's arms. A soft golden glow encased them. The trust bond was set. "One more bond, and Icy gets to brag." Draco nuzzled Harry's neck.

"I love you."

"I love you too.

* * *

The month finished out with glares and supporting words. Hogwarts students, but a select few, and Durmstrang students, didn't believe that Voldemort was back. He was never more grateful to be at Marauder's Cove, until he glanced at the date.

A knock at the door alerted that Remus Lupin was at his house. He failed at beating Sirius to the door.

"R-remy?" The werewolf winced, looking away and at Harry.

"Hello Harry."

"Hi, Mooney." Golden eyes widened. "Master Wolfe will be here shortly. Won't you come in and have some tea?"

"I would like that." He said avoiding Sirius. The man spun to face HArry, who winced and shrugged.

"This way."

"Once seated, the flood went off. Sirius lead Master Wolfe into the den.

"Hello, Master Wolf. This is Remus Lupin." Harry smiled, dragging his godfather out of the room. "We'll leave you two to talk." Once they were in the kitchen, Sirius rounded on him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He demanded.

"I'm hoping to see you guys get back together. I hate seeing you depressed when I mention mates!"

"Oh prongslet..." The man hugged his godson. "Some wounds can't be healed. Your parents and I, we broke his trust, because we didn't trust him. We thought he was the traitor. Harry sniffled.

"Why can't he see you're sorry? Didn't you suffer enough in Azkaban? You are mates! You can't live without him! If I can't help, who can. It's not fair!"

"Shh...It's going to be fine. Don't worry about me. Right now we need to worry about Voldemort. Severus already agreed to be our Death Eater spy along with Lucius. We can't ask him to be our Order connection too."

"I think I can help you there." Both looked up to see Remus in the doorway. "I'm sorry Sirius. I just need time."

"That's fine. What's a little time? Are you sure about spying?" Remus nodded, "be careful, Remy, I don't want to see you hurt."

"I'll be fine."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
To Be Continued  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
